sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andare Pescare
"Andare Pescare" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-second episode overall. Summary Jax and the club go on the hunt for Frankie Diamonds, while Clay and Juice follow up on their own leads in an attempt to get to him first. Gemma and Nero share a tender moment as he buries his sister. Tara gets more than she bargained for as she makes a second attempt to get Otto to recant his story. Roosevelt and Jax's deal comes to a head, but neither is too thrilled with the results. Plot Jax wakes up with Abel in the hospital. Abel is feeling well enough to want milk and cookies. In the morning at Diosa, Gemma doesn't tell Nero what Jax wanted. He's not concerned with Jax telling him not to see her. Nero invites Gemma to meet his son Lucius later. Clay schedules a discreet face-to-face with Jimmy Cacuzza (Jeff Wincott), his most prominent contact within the Italian Mafia since at least 2008. Clay's running a side-investigation on his own, behind the club's back, desperate to find leads on Frankie Diamonds' whereabouts before the club can get their hands on him and get him talking. Clay hopes Frankie's connections in the mob will be the only protection he can turn to and also the perfect trail right to him. With Cacuzza's help, Clay deduces that Frankie must be laying low in Reno or Tahoe. Margaret Murphy tells Tara the CDC called for her about the Stockton State Prison‏‎. She also changed her insurance status to married to cover Jax and the kids. Later, Tara tells Jax that Stockton said their primary doctors are down with the flu and they want her to come in. Jax thinks now's a bad time, but she explains that with her changed insurance status, it's probably a matter of time before the prison flags her for being married to a felon. Jax gets a call that Chibs is okay. At the garage, it's a Chibs reunion. He has staples in his head from where Frankie clocked him. Happy reports that Frankie has been found in Reno with Leo Pirelli's mob crew. Bobby suggests they reach out to Jimmy Cacuzza. Clay volunteers. When they find him, Jax wants to press him to find out who organized the attacks. They vote unanimously to strip Frankie's patch, then "all in favor of Frankie Diamonds meeting Mr. Mayhem." With the rest of the club out of the room, Jax immediately tells Bobby they can't kill Frankie. He tells him about Roosevelt's offer and news that they have a rat at the table. First, they have to make sure Clay doesn't get to Frankie before they do. Then when they have him, Jax will insist on the kill and make sure he and Bobby split off so Roosevelt can intercept. "That's a lot of moves, a lot of lies," Bobby says. But he doesn't have a better plan. Gemma comes to the garage and tells Clay to be careful on their ride to Tahoe. He tells her Skeeter has Carla's ashes. She thanks him for handling it. They ride out. When they stop for gas, Clay claims hand pain and hops in the van for the rest of the ride. He makes a call to Cacuzza and tells Juice that Frankie might be at a fishing cabin. He suggests they follow it up alone. Visiting Nero's son, she tells Nero about getting hooked up with the club when she was 18. Gemma charms Lucius. Jax and the boys stop at a restaurant to see Leo Pirelli (Peter Onorati), but his goons take exception to their club patches and soon a brawl breaks out. When the dust has cleared, Jax tells Leo that Frankie stole half a million of cartel and IRA money from them. Jax says they just want Frankie and Leo can keep the cash. Tara checks on Otto Delaney (Kurt Sutter), who's strapped down to a gurney. She puts a bottle of LuAnne's old perfume under his nose and gets his attention, "to remind you of the things you love." She says she's an "old lady" protecting her man, like LuAnne would have done for him. He asks her to put some on her wrist and she does, holding it over his nose. At the cabin, Leo's guy gets a call from Leo and asks Frankie how much money he really has. He tells Frankie people are on the way and Frankie immediately grabs his gun and shoots him. Clay and Juice pull up outside. Juice starts to call Jax, but Clay tosses him a weapon and tells him to focus on Frankie. Inside, Frankie grabs a rifle and tries to go out the back, but Juice shoots at him. Out front, Clay puts a rock on the van's gas pedal and it barrels into the cabin, exploding in a giant fireball. From the road nearby, Jax can see the explosion. Juice busts in on unarmed Frankie. With Clay still outside, Frankie tells him Clay put the whole thing in motion and they stole his safe to get all the legal documents back. Clay busts in as Juice is trying to decide whether or not to believe him. Clay puts his shotgun to Frankie's chest but Jax and the rest of the guys bust in before he can pull the trigger. For the moment, Frankie lives. But then Leo comes in, sees his guy is dead, and shoots Frankie through the head. In a cemetery, Gemma brings Nero Carla's ashes. He contemplates the box. "Come in crying, go out in Tupperware," Gemma says. Nero has an idea what to do with her and they break into a fancy crypt. He dumps the ashes in a vase and leaves flowers. "Please don't let that ever be me," he says. Back at the cabin, Jax is angry with Leo for killing Frankie. Leo assesses the damaged cabin, they decide to call it even. Back at the prison, Tara asks Otto again to recant his statement to kill the RICO case. He asks her to unhook his hand and says he won't hurt her. She does. He asks her to hold his head. She does, while he sticks his hand down his pants. She tries to ignore what he's doing, but he starts crying. Back in Charming, Bobby and Jax try to figure out how to deal with Clay with no evidence. Jax drops in on Tara in the hospital. She thinks she made headway. Margaret drops by with the good news that Abel has been released. She mentions Karen from Providence hospital in Oregon will be in town for a conference and wants to talk to Tara. It's news to Jax that the job offer might still be on the table. Back at the club, Bobby gets cash to pay Skeeter for disposing of Frankie's body. Clay asks him if there's anything he should know about his future. "I don't know, you got something you want to share?" "My conscience is clear." Bobby says Jax is making good choices, he knows Clay wants the President's seat back. "I thought I did," Clay says. "Is that why you set the Nomads in motion?" Bobby asks. "If that were a real threat, you wouldn't be lobbing it at me as I walk out the door." "I hope you're as smart as you think you are. I am tired of burning friends," Bobby says."Me too." Jax and Tara bring the boys home and find Gemma there. She returns her house key. She tells Jax she can count the times she's been really happy on one hand, and Nero makes her feel like she hasn't felt in a long time. "The thing you want me to with Clay, I can't do both," she says. "If I'm going to go back to that place, I need to know what you promised is real." She wants assurances from Tara. Tara tells her if Gemma goes through with it she can have the key and the family that goes with it back. Gemma gets up to leave. "You good?" Jax asks. "No son, I'm really not," she says. Gemma drops by Nero's. He can tell something is wrong. She's about to tell him when she hears birds chirping. He shows her the lovebirds in his office that he got for her. She's touched. She tells him she's exhausted and needs to go home and sleep for a couple of days. She kisses him and leaves. With Jax out, Tara gets ready for bed and puts on some of LuAnne's perfume. It has the same effect on her it did on Otto. In the middle of the night, Jax meets Roosevelt in the middle of the woods. He insists on patting Jax down. He finds a stack of cash that Jax says is for Frankie, who is in the back of the van. Roosevelt is angry to see he's already dead. Jax assures him he didn't kill him. Roosevelt doesn't want to tell him who the rat is and be responsible for another dead body. Jax tells him it's too late and then goes through the suspects. He knows it's not loyal Tig, Chibs, Happy or Bobby. The prospects don't know enough and Clay has nothing to gain. That leads to one guy: the guy who tried to hang himself a few months back, Juice. Roosevelt says Juice had no choice, but Jax says they always do. Clay answers his door and finds Gemma bearing cortisone shots for his aching hands. Juice finishes working on Clay's bike and leaves, happy to see them together. Jax follows him as he rides off. Church meetings Happy: Quinn says Frankie's in South Tahoe. Hooked up with Leo Pirelli's crew. Jax: He's bought himself some mob protection. Clay: Is that solid intel? Because I'm a little cautious when it comes to Nomad integrity. Happy: Quinn knows every pimp and hooker in the 300-mile radius. Frankie still likes them young and slanted. Tig: Yeah, pussy tells all. Jax: Alright, give him a call when we break. Tell him we're on our way. Make sure it's real. Bobby: Leo runs book and poker clubs. It's a quiet crew, man. Maybe Cacuzza could reach out, explain our situation. Do this the easy way. Clay: Yeah. I can call Jimmy. Juice: What happens when we find Frankie? Chibs: We cut his head off. Jax: First, we press him on the attacks. Find out who's calling the shots. Tig: Let's vote this shit. Jax: Okay. We all know what Frankie did to compromise the club. Vote's gotta be unanimous. All in favor of stripping his patch. (everyone): Yea. Jax: Yea. As far as Mr. Mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons. Tig: He tried to kill you. That would be a pro. Jax: We only got the word of a non-member. Clay: GoGo and Greg tried to kill Unser. Nomads were on a spree. Chibs: Yeah, and he shot Lyla, tried to whack me. Tig: Right. Chibs: Frankie's made his bed, Jackie. Jax: (nods) Anyone else? (silence) Okay. All in favor of Frankie Diamonds meeting Mr. Mayhem. Chibs: Aye. Tig: Yea. Happy: Yeah. Clay: Yea. Filthy Phil: Yea. Juice: Yeah. Bobby: Yea. Jax: Yea. (hits gavel) Okay. Let's find him. (everyone leaves except Jax and Bobby, Jax shuts door and returns to seat) We can't kill Frankie. Roosevelt last night made me an offer. He knows all about you, Otto and RICO. He said we got a rat at our table. Someone gave up intel on Galindo. Bobby: Christ. Jax: He wants to trade him for Frankie. Bobby: Do you believe him? Jax: Eli must of been working with the U.S. attorney. He knows something. Bobby: So how do we make that work? Jax: First we gotta make sure Clay doesn't get to Frankie before we do, because he is gonna blow his goddamn head off. Bobby: Yeah, well how do we stop the rest of them from doing that? Jax: When we find Frankie, I insist on pulling the trigger. Then you and me split off to do the kill. We take him someplace the sheriff can intercept. Bobby: That's a lot of moves. That's a lot of lies. Jax: What do you suggest, VP? (Bobby has nothing) I know. (both leave) ---- (not technically a church meeting) (Bobby is pulling money out of the safe as Clay walks in) Clay: Skeeter's ash cash? Bobby: Yep. (Clay sits down): Anything I should know, VP? Bobby: About? Clay: My future. Bobby: I don't know. You got something you wanna share? Clay: My conscience is clear. Bobby: Yeah? (Bobby sits down) That was something that never got in your way. Clay: Where do you think he ends up? Bobby: Jax? He's making good choices. Clay: Yeah. And the better they are, the more familiar he'll feel and- Bobby: He ain't you. Clay: Oh, it ain't about me. It's about that seat. Bobby: I know how much you want it back. (Clay chuckles): Yeah. I thought I did. (walks to the door) Bobby: That why you set the Nomads in motion? Clay: If that was a real threat, you wouldn't be lobbing it at me as I walk out the door. Bobby: I really hope you're as smart as you think you are. I am tired of burning friends. Clay: Me too. (leaves) ---- Deaths Petey - Shot twice in chest, once in head by Frankie Diamonds. Frankie Diamonds - Shot multiple times by Leo Pirelli. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (credit only) * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *David Labrava as Happy *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds *Peter Onorati as Leo Pirelli *Kurt Sutter as Otto Delaney *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Jeff Wincott as Jimmy Cacuzza *Freddy Andreiuci as Petey *Karina Logue as Nurse Pamela Toric Co-stars *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Bruno Amato as Hank *Gybby Eusebio as Lucius Padilla *Evan Londo as Abel Teller Featured Music * Mike Ness - "The Devil In Miss Jones" * Hopeless Jack - "Hali's Comet" * Battleme & The Forest Rangers - "Lights" Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5